Approved content
'Classes:' *'Battle Butler ' *'Sparkle Princess ' *'deepwood sniper ' *'Unchained Ninja ' *'Unextraordinaire NPC Class ' *'Medic ' *[http://spheresofpower.wikidot.com/henchling Henchling] *'Elemental Savant' *'Vigilante VMC' *'Magical Girl' 'Archetypes and Class Options:' *'Vampire bloodline ' *'forgeborn bloodline ' *'Comrade (Paladin Archetype)' *'Merciful Curse ' *'Spirit blade (Playtesting)' *[http://spheresofpower.wikidot.com/fusion-kineticist Fusion Kineticist] *[https://www.reddit.com/r/Pathfinder_RPG/comments/5ladgq/fixing_the_drake_companion_archetypes/ Fixing the Drake Companion Archetypes] *'Fence' *'Clockwork Oracle Mystery' *'Mechanical Bloodline' *'Nine-Tailed Mystic' *'Weekly Wonders - Rebellious Archetypes Volume I' 'Spells:' #'All 3pp spells on PFSRD (Not alternate spells or casting styles)' #'Awaken undead ' #'occult rituals ' #'Bear sphere ' #'new elements for Kineticists (Playtesting)' #[https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/variant-magic-rules/words-of-power/ Words of Power] #[[Ritualistic Arcane Tradition|'Ritualistic Arcane Tradition']] 'Feats:' *'Corpse crafter ' *'Energy substitution ' *'spell finesse (Can apply to maneuvers, and psi powers, but much be taken per class)' *'become the swarm ' *'two shield fighting combat ' *'archon technique ' *'archon defense ' *'archon bulwark ' *[https://dark-horizon.fandom.com/wiki/Strength_of_Arms_(Feat) Strength of Arms] *[https://www.d20pfsrd.com/feats/3rd-party-feats/dreamscarred-press/mixed-blood-heritage/ mixed blood heritage] (Limit One) *[https://www.realmshelps.net/charbuild/feat/Kung_Fu_Genius Kung Fu Genius] *'Requiem' 'Items:' *'Primal Iron ' *'Mithral Celestial ' *[http://spheresofpower.wikidot.com/kineticist-magical-items Kineticist Magical Items] *[https://drive.google.com/file/d/1g4tJ9UhWr4uzUWw_-Va0wQlg-aO646xu/view?usp=sharing Book of Vile Darkness] (spell components cannot be bought.) 'Books: ' * Chaositech (Only what you can see, pay heed to the Rigors of Chaos section) * Ultimate Charisma (Loner Perk for leadership-Honed Skills: can be taken every time you could gain a leadership perk, and you only are counted as having a leadership score once you take the leadership feat, perks apply retroactively.) * Legendary Shifters ''' * [https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EIMn_3cbZMZ9zEhlVffn3ZZKvpNFej0I/view?usp=sharing '''Legendary Rogues] * Legendary Gunslingers (Technological Shootist still starts with start play with the black powder blunderbuss, pistol, or rifle.) * Spheres of Might ' * 'Spheres of Power (No Advanced Talents) * Psionics(No races) * Path of War ' * 'Modern firearms (x10 price) ' * 'Technological Weapons: The majority of technological weapons are ranged weapons, although some high-tech melee weapons can be found in dungeons as well. * Technological Armor: Technological armor works in a similar manner to standard armor, but often requires a power source to fully function. * Pharmaceuticals: Pharmaceuticals include drugs, poisons, and medicines. They can be ingested or injected, and generally have relatively minor or temporary effects. * Cybertech: Cybertech is a form of technology that must be implanted in a body before it can function. Cybertech typically augments a character’s abilities and statistics. * Technological Gear: This catchall category includes a wide range of devices, from relatively minor gizmos like zipsticks to technological wonders like clonepods. * Book of Erotic Fantasy(Spells, magic items, feat, and classes only) * Pathfinder Vices(Spells, magic items, feat, and classes only) * Nymphology - Blue Magic(Spells, magic items, feat, and classes only) * Book of Unlawful Carnal Knowledge (Spells, magic items, feat, and classes only) * Dragon mech core rules, and dragon mech supplement ' * '''More cyber tech ' * '''In the company of dragons, you you can play as a dragon-ish * Stormwrack (Only what you can see) * Sandstorm (Only what you can see) * Frost Burn (Only what you can see) * The Complete Series (Only what you can see) *'Dark Druids ' *[https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Xf7HotoiNK2NxG2si76UWGGpjMMCGpxk The Book of Exalted Deeds] *[https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6oA0Wji20PydEs1VUZHVWdOZ0E/view?usp=sharing Stronghold Builder’s Guidebook] *'Arms and Equipment Guide' Category:Rules